


kisskiss

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

tyler kisses josh on the nose and giggles.

josh kisses tyler's nose, and tyler giggles even more.

"silly boy." josh ruffles tyler's hair.

tyler grabs josh's hand and pulls it down so he can suck two of josh's fingers into his mouth.

josh laughs and kisses tyler's nose again as tyler nibbles gently on josh's fingers, eyes closing.

"do you want your paci?" josh asks.

tyler shakes his head slightly and settles against josh's chest.


End file.
